The advent of a mobile banking has allowed banking customers to receive funds, transfer funds, pay bills, purchase tangible and/or intangible goods using a mobile device, i.e., without cash or a credit/debit card on hand. This enables “cashless” financial transactions in which no physical currency is actually exchanged.